Serendipity
by LoveLikeOurs
Summary: December 23rd, 1998. Some pretty special moments.


**First fic. Enjoy. **

**I don't own any of them. I wish I owned one of the lab techs. They are hotter than hell.**

**Read and review please. **

* * *

December 23rd, 1998.

"When was the last time it actually snowed in California?" the older man asked.

"February 5th, 1976. It snowed an inch," the younger woman replied.

He cocked his head to the side, "I was, speaking hypothetically, you know."

"I know." she replied cheerfully. "I just remember that day so well."

"Really?" He asked, genuinely curious, "Tell me about it."

"Well," She began, "I was only five years old at the time. I had never seen snow before. It looked so beautiful. All white and fluffy looking. At the time, I thought it looked like the cotton in my pillow."

The man laughed. The younger woman shivered.

"C'mon, lets take this inside. You're turning into a raspberry." He commented.

"Raspberry?" she asked, lifting her eyebrow in mocked confusion.

"Yeah, I think it's cute. Now c'mon, I'm getting cold too." Ushering her into the café, he gave her a quick smile.

'Cute huh?' She smiled at the thought. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh yeah. He was a real kill joy. He didn't even know how to clean a bloody nose. So I was stuck sitting on the counter for over an hour, just waiting for him to finish cleaning the blood." She said, sipping her cappuccino.

"It's a miracle your nose isn't broken."

"Sure is."

Their area went silent. They were oblivious to the busyness of the city. Cars flew by, the sun finally set; but the brown eyed woman and the blue eyed man stayed fixed in their gaze. "We should go." The woman said, her eyes never leaving the oceans across from her.

"We should." He agreed. "Lets go."

"Where?"

"I think I have an idea."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ice Skating?" Brown eyes asked, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well, you have gone ice skating before right?" blue eyes asked.

"Of-of course I have. Duh." she laughed, averting her eyes away from his. "Everyone has."

"Well, not _everyone._" He mentioned, tying the last knot on his skate.

The man offered his hands to the brunette, who refused his help. "Thank you, but no thank you. Like I said, I can skate. Just like _everyone _else can."

"Ok, miss independent." He muttered.

"It's Sara." She called, as she walked on to the ice. As fast as she took one step on to the slippery ground, she was on the ground at the same rate.

Mr. Blue eyes stood above her, offering her his hands yet again. "Hello Sara."

"Hello………Mr.……?"

"Gil."

"Gil? Like the fish?" She asked.

Gil sighed, "Yes, like the fish."

"I like it," Sara said smirking, "Gilbert."

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"You, you like my name?"

"Yeah. I do. It fits you well. Makes you, well, unique." Sara said, clutching the side of the rink.

"Let go."

"Huh?"

"Let go of the edge."

"I'm scared." She said, holding the edge tighter, worry very evident in her eyes.

"So am I."

"Huh. The man who roams around dead bodies, is scared." Sara laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Ah." Gil lifted a finger, "But what am I scared of?"

"Hmm……a challenge huh? I'll figure it out."

Sara walked off the ice, leaving Gil dumbfounded. "You coming?" She called.

Gil shook his head and followed her._ 'Nah,' _he thought, _'she wont figure it out. Will she?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Look." Gil pointed towards the sky.

Sara stared. Minutes passed, and she still didn't understand. "Uh, what am I looking for?"

"The sky."

"I know." She laughed. "What about it?"

"It's full of stars."

"Gil, you say it like you've never seen stars before."

"I haven't seen stars in years. In Vegas, the city is so full of lights, you have to drive for miles just to see one star. And even then, you can still see the strip in the corner of your eye." Gil said, "Some days I long for nights like these."

Sara stared at him with compassion. "Then why did you leave?"

"I guess I needed new scenery." He said, eyeing Sara, "Las Vegas seemed to be the place that never got boring. I guess I was wrong."

Sara inwardly smiled. "Oh. I've never been to Vegas. Thought I've heard it's the most exciting place on the planet."

Gil's eyes bugged out.

"What?" Sara laughed.

"You…You've never been to Las Vegas?" He choked out.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips, "No. I haven't. Is that a new age crime I've yet to be notified about?"

"Well, no. It's just, I have not met a single person who hasn't been there."

"That would probably be because you _live _there. Besides, that place is overrated."

"Overrated huh?" Gil questioned, "How do you figure?"

Sara shrugged. "Well, for example, gambling. Then there's stripping, and clubbing. Not to mention the murder rate is growing each day."

"You work with death everyday, Sara. Don't you like your job?"

"I love my job. That doesn't mean I want the death population to continue to rise, and be face to face with it everyday. I'm sure I could deal with it, but I choose not to." She explained. "I'm confusing you, aren't I?"

"No. Not really. I understand you just fine." He said.

Sara stared. "Right."

TBC.

* * *

Reviews are very nice. 


End file.
